Casi diecisiete años después
by Misila
Summary: Abraham Prewett odia a su esposa. Porque lo abandonó, porque fue incapaz de permanecer con él y enfrentarse a la realidad, porque huyó para escapar del recuerdo de sus hijos muertos. La odia con todas sus fuerzas. O eso es de lo que intenta convencerse.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Abraham y Rose Prewett no.

* * *

_**Casi diecisiete años después**_

o—o

La funesta noticia había llegado acompañando a Alastor Moody.

Bram debió prever entonces que su esposa no podría soportar seguir en casa, debió fijarse en las miradas vacías que la mujer lanzaba a los rincones en los que se habían criado sus hijos. Debió hablar con ella y apoyarla, pese a que él también estaba devastado por la muerte de sus niños.

Pero no lo hizo. No pudo ver más allá de su propio dolor, no se le ocurrió que tal vez la pena podría aliviarse un poco en compañía de su esposa. La oía llorar y era incapaz de levantarse, buscarla y abrazarla, y llorar con ella hasta que ambos se quedasen sin lágrimas. El recuerdo de Fabian y Gideon, sus dos trastos, lo mantenía clavado en el lugar.

Bram era consciente de que, al igual que su hermano Ignatius, los gemelos siempre habían tenido un sentido del deber un tanto erróneo; se había opuesto a que se unieran a esa ridícula Orden desde que se enteró de que planeaban hacerlo. Sabía lo que ocurría cuando uno se posicionaba en un bando durante una guerra, y se lo había dicho a sus hijos, pero Fabian y Gideon, desobedientes como ellos solos, no le habían hecho caso. Y aun así, no podía enfadarse con ellos, pese a que eso habría simplificado las cosas; sólo podía pensar que prefería mil veces que sus hijos hubiesen vivido siendo unos cobardes antes de enterarse que murieron como héroes. Bram no quería héroes. Quería a sus hijos vivos.

Y saber que lo ocurrido no podía cambiarse, que jamás volvería a reñirlos por ser tan imprudentes ni exasperarse cuando le hicieran caso omiso, le rompía el corazón.

Acabó reaccionando. Claro. Tres semanas y dos días después del funeral de sus hijos, después de haber tenido pesadillas cada noche, preguntándose qué clase de ser sobrenatural podía ser tan cruel para dejar que unos padres tuviesen que enterrar a sus niños, se levantó de la cama que aún conservaban en el antiguo dormitorio de Molly, donde llevaba durmiendo varias noches, y se dirigió a su propia habitación, comprendiendo, por fin, que Rose lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella.

Aun hoy, Abraham Prewett no entiende de qué se sorprendió cuando no encontró a su esposa por ningún lugar de la casa. Intenta no pensarlo mucho, por supuesto. Es más fácil odiar a Rose, una mujer demasiado cobarde para enfrentar la pérdida de dos hijos y aprender a hacer que los recuerdos no doliesen. La mujer que lo abandonó sin más explicaciones que una nota que Bram ha querido romper, quemar y tirar cientos de veces y sigue con él, como un recordatorio de que la culpa no la tuvo sólo su esposa.

Han pasado casi diecisiete años y una Guerra Mágica desde entonces, y no hay día que Bram no lea la despedida de Rose. En teoría, lo hace para reavivar su rabia y recordar que su esposa huyó en lugar de enfrentarse a la situación. En realidad, lleva años buscando en la carta alguna pista sobre adónde pudo ir Rose. Ni siquiera sabe si sigue viva, y Bram prefiere no plantearse esa cuestión. Ya ha perdido dos hijos. No quiere perder del todo a su esposa.

_Dos hijos y un nieto_, piensa, y le duele saber que es verdad. Acaba de prepararse para acudir al funeral de Fred Weasley, y sigue sin terminar de aceptar que el joven esté muerto. Por las barbas de Merlín, tenía veinte años y toda la vida por delante. Bram sacrificaría de buena gana el tiempo que le queda en el mundo si con eso consiguiera traer de vuelta a Fred.

Suspira antes de desaparecer de su casa y materializarse en Hogsmeade. Piensa, no por primera vez –ni por última–, en el daño que hacen las guerras. En ambos bandos. Pese a que no le gusta pensar que tiene setenta y nueve años y le faltan dos de sus hijos, su esposa y un nieto, no le cabe la menor duda de que _los malos_ también han perdido a gente que querían, y no puede evitar compadecerlos por ello.

Cuando mira alrededor, le sorprende la cantidad de gente que hay en el pueblo. _Funcionarios_, piensa con cierto desagrado. Hoy no se celebra sólo el funeral de Fred, sino también el de las más de cincuenta personas que dieron su vida por _un mundo mejor_. Bram resopla. De momento, los ideales que han movido a tantas personas a él sólo le han arrebatado alegría.

Sin embargo, el resoplido de desaprobación del hombre se corta cuando descubre, entre la multitud, un rostro conocido.

Bram desea odiarla. Intenta recordar que lo abandonó, que lo dejó solo cuando más la necesitaba. Trata de rescatar de su memoria las noches que pasó en vela, esperando que por algún milagro volviera. La nota que a estas alturas ha memorizado tan bien que podría recitar su contenido del derecho y del revés. Las veces que deseó tener el menor indicio de su paradero para ir a buscarla.

Lo intenta, de verdad que sí. Pero cuando ve sus ojos azules, tristes y cansados, su cabello gris al que apenas le quedan ya mechones caobas, y su expresión apenada en un rostro ovalado, lo que Bram quiere es abrazarla, maravillarse una vez más de lo menuda que es, y no dejarla ir jamás.

Rose se abre paso entre la multitud, acercándose a Bram con decisión. Él no se da cuenta, pero también camina unos pasos, sin apartar la mirada de ella. Han pasado casi diecisiete años desde la última vez que la vio, y, a pesar de lo que sería lógico, Bram siente mariposas en el estómago.

La mujer se detiene a unos dos metros de él y lo mira indecisa. Tras unos segundos, aparta la mirada, y su rostro, recorrido por finas arrugas que Bram no recordaba, enrojece levemente.

—Hola—lo saluda finalmente.

Bram no sabe qué decir. Una voz en su interior le grita que la odie, pero no puede. No cuando lleva años anhelando este momento y negándose estar haciéndolo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—inquiere en lugar de devolver el saludo. La pregunta le suena más brusca de lo que pretendía. Rose alza la mirada.

—Voy al… al funeral de Fred.

—¿Y luego te irás de nuevo?

Por primera vez, los ojos azules de Rose brillan con rabia.

—No te atrevas a juzgarme, Abraham Prewett. No cuando no sabes…

—Te fuiste—la interrumpe Bram, esforzándose por no alzar la voz. Pese a que es físicamente incapaz de odiar a Rose, todos los años sufriendo por no saber nada de ella, por no poder entender siquiera por qué se fue, tiñen con rabia sus palabras—. No necesito saber más.

Rose niega lentamente con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes.

—Tampoco te tomaste muchas molestias para explicarlo.

La mujer vuelve a clavar los ojos en el suelo.

—No tengo intención de irme otra vez, Bram. Vamos al funeral—sugiere, en voz muy baja—. Luego… Luego hablamos, si quieres.

Bram aprieta las mandíbulas, tratando de controlar la furia que arde en su interior. No es alguien que se deje dominar por sus sentimientos; él es una persona apacible y reflexiva. Rose siempre fue la única capaz de convertirlo en alguien impulsivo y un tanto bocazas, y a pesar de los años sigue siéndolo. Bram intenta detestarla por tenerlo, pese al daño que le ha hecho, tan enamorado de ella como el primer día, y su rabia aumenta al darse cuenta de nuevo de que no puede.

Acepta la propuesta de Rose.

No se acercan mucho a su familia. Bram siente que Rose debe, como mínimo, una explicación a Molly, pero ella no quiere que su primogénita la vea. No todavía. Cuando Bram ve las lágrimas y el miedo a algo que, tarde o temprano, tendrá que hacer, brillando en los ojos de su esposa, decide dejarlo estar. En voz baja, le habla de sus nietos. La mayoría eran muy pequeños cuando Rose se fue, por no hablar de Ginny, que apenas tenía un mes en aquellos entonces y lo único que sabe de su abuela es que se fue cuando sus tíos murieron.

También le habla de Fred. Y de George, porque a Bram le resulta imposible hablar de uno sin mencionar al otro. Le dice lo mucho que ese par se parecía a Fabian y Gideon, y descubre que hablar de sus hijos con Rose duele menos de lo normal.

Cuando termina el funeral, salen de los jardines del castillo mezclándose con la multitud. Pese a que Bram habló con Molly hace unos días, el hombre se da cuenta de que su hija no parece estar mucho mejor. Supone que es normal, y le pide a Rose que, independientemente de lo que ellos decidan, vaya a verla. Por muchas buenas intenciones que tenga Bram, hay cosas que simplemente están fuera de su alcance, y hacer el papel de madre es una de ellas.

—Ven—Bram tiende la mano hacia Rose. Ella la mira, y luego clava los ojos en él, dubitativa.

—¿Adónde?

—A casa.

Finalmente, Rose toma la mano que su esposo le ofrece. Cálida, pequeña y de dedos finos; Bram recuerda todas las veces que, antes de irse, Rose tocó el piano cuando él se lo pidió. Se pregunta si durante estos años habrá seguido practicando.

Se siente un tanto avergonzado cuando llegan a casa y Rose mira alrededor, obviamente dándose cuenta de que apenas ha cambiado nada desde que se fue. Le duele en el orgullo admitir que una parte de él esperaba volver a ver a su esposa salir de la cocina o pegarle al piano cuando no le salía una partitura cuando menos se lo esperase.

—¿Y bien?—inquiere tras unos minutos. Se sienta en un sofá del salón y cruza los brazos. Rose, que observa su piano con nostalgia, acariciándolo como si se tratara de una mascota a la que tiene mucho cariño, lo mira.

—He vuelto.

Bram respira hondo.

—Me he dado cuenta. Pero no entiendo por qué. Claro—agrega con amargura—que nunca supe exactamente por qué te fuiste.

—Fab y Gid estaban muertos—murmura Rose. Se sienta en la otra punta del sofá y se mira las manos—. Dolía… _Duele_—se corrige—. Y tú…—sacude la cabeza—. Sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada, y que tú también estabas sufriendo… pero pensaba que no me querías cerca. Cada vez que yo entraba en una habitación, tú salías. No respondías cuando te hablaba y…—Bram ve varias lágrimas escurrirse por las mejillas de su esposa—. Te oía llorar. Y quería ir contigo, pero no podía. No podía levantarme; era como si pesase más, como si también estuviese cargando con los niños.

»Pensaba que querrías irte y no saber nada de todo esto. Temía que te fueses y me dejases sola con todo, y…—Rose no termina; su voz se apaga.

—…te largaste tú primero—completa Bram, pero esta vez no hay ni rastro de enfado en su voz. Algo en su interior se estremece; por un momento no ha sabido si Rose estaba describiendo sus sentimientos o los de él.

Sin proponérselo, saca la nota de Rose, escrita hace diecisiete años, del bolsillo de su túnica, y se la pone en la mano a su esposa. La mujer frunce el ceño y desdobla el pergamino, y su rostro se ensombrece conforme lee sus propias palabras.

—Bram, esto…

—Es lo único que he sabido todos estos años—la corta el hombre—. _Bram, no puedo más. Te quiero, pero esto nos está grande. Me voy_—recita. Esas palabras no están grabadas a fuego únicamente en su memoria, sino también en su corazón. Rose lo mira con tristeza—. ¿Tú…? ¿Cómo te lo tomarías?

Rose cierra los ojos.

—Ya sé que fue lo más estúpido y egoísta que se me podría haber ocurrido—susurra—. Y te diría que lo siento, porque es verdad, pero sé que disculparme no va a solucionar nada ni va a borrar todo este tiempo.

»Me di cuenta de que quería volver hace años. Estuve tan cegada por el miedo a que me abandonaras que olvidé que precisamente eso era lo que yo había hecho. Pero sabía que estarías enfadado y temía que no me perdonaras, así que me convencí de que la culpa era tuya.

—¿Por qué has vuelto ahora?—inquiere Bram—. Puedo no perdonarte.

—He estado en contacto con una amiga—Rose abre los ojos, pero los mantiene clavados en el piano—. Me dijo que había terminado la Guerra y nadie que conociera había salido malparado. Y luego que había empezado de nuevo…—sacude la cabeza—. Sabía que no te meterías porque eres demasiado prudente, pero aun así quería volver, sólo para comprobar que Molly y sus niños estaban todos bien.

—Supongo que ya te has dado cuenta de que no.

Rose clava los ojos en Bram. Él le sostiene la mirada, desafiante. Le da igual ser desagradable. Rose no tiene derecho a quejarse por su mordacidad. No cuando lo abandonó sin más explicación que una carta de trece palabras.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?—pregunta, cansada—. Sé que no me vas a perdonar y no te lo reprocho; pero al menos podrías dejar de hablarme así.

Bram se recuesta en el sofá. Respira hondo, intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero no funciona. Eso nunca funciona cuando se trata de Rose.

—Termina lo que quiera que hayas venido a decir—murmura, cerrando los ojos.

Rose tarda tanto en hablar que Bram sólo adivina que sigue ahí porque escucha su respiración. Se siente tentado de alargar una mano para entrelazarla con la de su esposa, como ha hecho tantas veces, pero no mueve ni un dedo. Ya no es lo mismo.

—He estado casi diecisiete años viajando por el mundo, creyendo que en algún momento todo se arreglaría por sí mismo… y todo está peor ahora—Bram abre los ojos, y por un momento recuerda aquella vez que acabó en la enfermería tras caerse de la escoba. Lo primero que vio al despertar fue el mismo rostro que ahora lo mira con tristeza—. No quiero seguir huyendo. He venido porque, después de haber sido tan cobarde, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darte una explicación. Y a Molly también.

Se produce un tenso silencio. Bram se pregunta si ése es el final cerrado que quizá debió ocurrir hace tanto tiempo. Y, a pesar de que lleva años diciéndose que necesitaba una explicación, ahora que la tiene, ahora que ha aparecido junto a Rose no está seguro de que le guste lo que eso puede significar.

Suspira, cansado, y se pasa los dedos por el pelo que un día fue rubio rojizo, sin dejar de mirar a Rose.

—¿Y ya?—inquiere.

—Ya—responde la mujer. Se pone en pie—. No necesito que me acompañes a la puerta—dice. Su rostro es una fachada de indiferencia, y es eso, más que nada, lo que preocupa a Bram. La conoce lo suficiente como para saber que, cuando Rose se pone la máscara, es porque está a punto de quebrarse por dentro—. Estaré unos días en el Caldero Chorreante—le informa—. Luego… Buscaré un lugar en el que quedarme y te escribiré para que sepas dónde estoy por si… necesitas algo.

Bram asiente. Mira sin ver a Rose, sabiendo que hay _algo_ que anhela más que nada en el mundo, algo que se aleja de él al mismo tiempo que la mujer se dirige hacia la salida. No comprende lo que es hasta que escucha el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse.

Se pone en pie tan rápido que su espalda protesta, pero no le importa.

—¡Rose! ¡Espera!—sale al pasillo y encuentra a la mujer junto a la puerta entreabierta, con la mano puesta sobre el pomo y mirándolo fijamente. Bram se detiene a un metro de ella.

—¿Qué quieres?—pregunta con suavidad.

Bram sabe que es una formalidad. Que, a pesar de los años que han pasado separados, Rose sigue sabiendo leer sus intenciones mejor que él mismo. Aunque no lo haga conscientemente. Sus ojos, un poco más brillantes de lo normal, y las comisuras de sus labios un poco elevadas la delatan.

No saben si Bram se acerca a ella y la envuelve en un abrazo, o por el contrario es Rose la que se refugia en los brazos de su marido. No les importa. Bram nota a Rose tan pequeña en comparación a él como siempre, y por unos instantes los casi diecisiete años en los que no ha sabido de ella desaparecen, y es como si acabara de levantarse y decidir acercarse a su esposa en busca de consuelo tras la muerte de Fabian y Gideon.

—Te odio—susurra en su pelo—. No; quiero odiarte y no puedo—se corrige; la tiene abrazada con tanta fuerza que sospecha que le está haciendo daño, pero Rose no se queja en ningún momento.

Nota los delgados brazos de la mujer rodeando su cuello, sus dedos enredados en su pelo. Rose entierra el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Bram, y el hombre escucha un sollozo.

—Deberías hacerlo. Deberías odiarme.

Bram le da un beso en el pelo. Tiene un nudo en la garganta.

—Quédate conmigo

Rose se queda. Se queda y habla con Bram de lo que ha visto durante los años que han estado separados, y él le cuenta muchas cosas que se ha perdido mientras estaba en el extranjero. Bram intenta aprender a tocar el piano por enésima vez y Rose se exaspera y toca para él hasta que se cansa, y después siguen hablando de asuntos más banales.

Cuando llega la hora de ir a dormir, Bram sugiere, sin saber si es correcto o no, que Rose ocupe su lugar en la cama de matrimonio. Ella se muestra sorprendida.

—¿De verdad?—inquiere en voz baja—. ¿De verdad quieres que todo vuelva a…estar como antes?

—Supongo—responde Bram, sin alzar el tono.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?—no hace la pregunta con la esperanza de que la respuesta sea afirmativa, y Bram lo sabe. Es una mera cuestión, sin intención de hacerlo responder por compromiso.

—No lo sé—admite tras unos segundos—. Pero… supongo que lo que has dicho antes se acerca.

_Lo único de lo que estoy seguro_, piensa Bram unas horas más tarde, observando a Rose dormida entre sus brazos, _es que no quiero que te vayas de nuevo_.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Por si alguien es muy cortito y no lo ha pillado (que lo dudo, pero por si acaso yo lo digo), Bram y Rose son los padres de Molly, Fabian y Gideon. Ambos son OCs, y a raíz de sacarlos -muy secundariamente- en _Fuego azul_ pensé en su historia. Conste que no sé si Bram llegó a perdonar a Rose. Pero me gustaría pensar que con el tiempo pudo hacerlo.

¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
